A Percabeth Love Story
by The Forgotten Spirit
Summary: I wrote this to go as my 4th chapter in Taylor Swift Songs Percabeth Style. But it is the perfect proposal story. Consists of tons of flashbacks. I do not own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my peeps! I know I only have seven reviews from the last chapter, but I just had to do this! Which means I expect the full ten reviews next time. Also, I would like to point out that those suggestions for songs or plots banging in the back of your head, are a two- for- one deal: first, they count as one of the ten reviews. Last, I might actually use them. I really enjoy writing for you, but when I have 530 views and only 11 reviews, I feel a little underappreciated. Thanks for understanding! So here it is! What all eleven of you have been waiting for!(Please note they are 20 in this chapter.) ****LOVE STORY**

** Percy's P.O.V.**

When I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth, standing there, I was pulled into a flashback.

_We were both twelve when I first saw her. I was in the infirmary in the big house. "You drool in your sleep," she had said and I knew she was the one for me. I woke up to find that she wasn't there. I was on the balcony of the big house. After Grover left, I saw Annabeth walking towards her cabin. Her honey-blond hair was being blown back by the wind. Again I thought, "This is the girl for me."_

_ When I got the strength to walk, I went to the dining pavilion. It looked like one huge party under the lights, in the dark. She spotted me and I blushed. She pushed her way through the crowd, just to tell me, "Hello."_

_ Two weeks had passed after I retrieved the lightning bolt. I wish I had known at the time that she was going to be my Wise Girl. I was walking to my cabin, about to go to bed, when I spotted her crying on the porch to her cabin. She was mumbling something like, "Why, mom, why? Why do you have to hate Poseidon? Why can't you just let me choose who I date? I hate you!" she yell- whispered. I was taken by surprise at that. I knew she liked me as a friend and all, but this? She always seemed so guilty that I was her friend, but maybe her guilt was focused on actually liking me, like a boyfriend. I knew how she felt; I had had this conversation with my father the night before. This was too much. I raced back to my cabin, but I swear she saw me out of the corner of her eye. She knew I saw her. _

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Percy today and the moment he saw me he looked like he was going into deep thought. He looked liked he was thinking. I doubt he really was. He is my Seaweed Brain, right? Ah, my Seaweed Brian. That pulled me into a flashback.

_"Why, mom, why? Why do you have to hate Poseidon? Why can't you just let me choose who I date? I hate you!" I yell- whispered. I saw a movement within the darkness. I put my hand on my dagger. I saw the figure running now. I didn't bother to chase it. I had a hunch on who it was. And I knew I would be seeing him tomorrow._

_A few years had passed and Percy and I were at the beach together, one hour before curfew. "Wise Girl, I have something I need to tell you." He whispered._

_ "What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him."Is it something stupid or serious?" I thought I knew the answer._

_ " Kind of both. It depends on what you think about it." Percy told me._

_ "Alright, proceed." I told him._

_ "Annabeth," he said taking a deep breath," I… I like you… a lot." He said shaking._

_ "Well, we are best friends, right?" I asked him, just wanting to make him suffer through this._

_ " Oh, forget it," he said sounding depressed. He turned around to leave._

_ " Wait!" I said, turning him around," I love you too, Seaweed Brain, I love you, too._

"Hey, Percy," I said," You were thinking of when I told you I loved you, weren't you?"

Percy looked stunned,"Are you a mind reader or something?" he asked.

"No, I just know you," I said.

"Hey, Percy," I said again,"Let's meet up tonight in the strawberry patches, just you and I."

"Wise Girl, it's almost curfew."

"I know, Seaweed Brain,"I said.

"A daughter of Athena breaking the rules! *gasp*"

" I'm no daughter of Athena while I'm with you," I told him.

"Incorrect grammer, too!" he threw his hands up in the air in defeat,"I'm starting to get worried."

"Hey, you caught my mistake! I'm starting to become worried about you."I told him

"How bout' when we meet up tonight, we forget all our worries and just focus on us."

"Alright," I agreed.

**Percy's pov**

I went to my cabin and got dressed for our date. I was running late I was supposed to meet her in ten minutes. I was running all over the place quickly got dressed and combed my mop of hair. three minutes. It would take at least 20 minutes to get there at a running pace. I was going to be late. I grabbed the picnic basket and ran fast. I finally got there to find my beautiful Annabeth crying. Oh no.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I got to the patches early. I wanted to look just perfect for Percy. I sat there and waited. And waited. And waited. It was 20 minutes past the time we arranged. I started to cry. Hard. 5 minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Percy. " Percy!" I exclaimed,"I thought... I thought..."

" It's okay, I'm here now."

" What's that?" I asked pointing to the basket.

" Just a little picnic I made." he smiled.

We ate and laughed and talked.

Finally, he said," Wise Girl, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him."Is it something stupid or serious?"

" Kind of both. It depends on what you think about it." Percy laughed.

"Alright, proceed." I told him.

"Annabeth," he said taking a deep breath," I… I love you… a lot." He taking something out of the basket.

"Well, we are a couple, right?" I asked him, laughing at old times thinking he was just quoting.

" Oh, forget it," he said.

" Wait!" I said,"What?" I was starting to realize he had a point to get to.

"Wise Girl, will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on knees. I realized his thing from the basket was in his hands, a ring with strips of sea-green and grey gem. The odd thing was, it was all one mineral.

I sat there not knowing what to say," Ummmmm, the traditional way to ask would be using my real name."

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked, still on his knees.

" YES! ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY YES!" I screamed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, I love you Seaweed Brain, for once you did something wise. Marry me," I said

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy."

**Again, I need 10 reviews to go on. So review! **


	2. I am so sorry

**For the last 5-6 months, I have had an unknown illness. Long story short, I haven't been able to read or write. I have always gotten my muse to write by reading, so I have basically no muse to continue my stories at this point. Maybe I'll reread the series, but it's doubtful, as I have plenty of other books I need to read. If you want to talk to me for some reason, you can shoot me a PM, or if you prefer, send me an ask or fanmail at the-firstsnowflake (my personal Tumblr).**

**Again, I am so sorry.**


End file.
